StarWars the Clone Wars 100 Theme Challenge
by Rexness613
Summary: I saw this for another category and decided to try my own. ENJOY. Review to tell me who your doing ;3 That is... if you dare...
1. The Themes

**Star Wars the Clone Wars 100 Theme Challenge**

Ok I've seen many challenges and I'm making my own. Here's the rules.

1. Obviously should be about Star Wars the Clone Wars.

2. STICK TO THE THEMES.

3. Each chapter has to be less than 500 words.

4. Choose one person for the thing to be about. Other people may appear but one MUST be in each chapter. Think of it as choosing a maincharcter.

5. I must either be accredited somewhere in their or you can simply put me in the story somewhere XP not that that will happen.

Here's the themes:

1. The Force

2. Doing Nothing

3. Jedi Master

4. Coming of Age

5. Prank

6. Broken

7. Icing on the Cake

8. A Foreign Language

9. Heartless

10. Missing You

11. Best Friends

12. Brother Oh my Brother

13. Death

14. Crushing vs. Love

15. Love vs. Attachment/Obsession

16. The Kid Next Door

17. Lemons

18. Candy

19. Where Did He Go?

20. Improbable, Not Impossible

21. Sky

22. One of Us

23. Cats

24. Singing in the Rain

25. Heaven on Earth

26. Cookies

27. Fireworks

28. Pirates Life for Me

29. Blind Justice

30. A New Day

31. Dawn

32. Twilight

33. Darkness

34. Monsters in My Closet

35. Butterfly

36. My First Weapon

37. The Universe

39. The Moon and Stars

40. The Sea

41. Pain and Sadness

42. It All Comes Down to This

43. Laughing in the Rain

44. Rivals

45. Things of the Heart

46. Out of the Box

47. Time

48 Space

49. Just Be Friends

50. Well I'll Be Darned

51. Cold

52. Opposites

53. The Darkside

54. Up and Down

55. Droid

56. Special

57. Alone

58. Simple and Clean

59. My Sanctuary

60. Panic Room

61. Inspiration

62. Who are you?

63. Who?

64. What?

65. When?

66. Where?

67. Why?

68. No Going Back

69. Joy

70. God

71. Cross

72. Traitor

73. So So

74. How on Earth…

75. Won't Ask

76. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

77. Demyx

78. Thirteen

79. Black and White

80. Muffin

81. Terri Panta Rhei

82. Clone

83. Trust

84. Intelligent Life

85. Hope

86. Which is Right?

87. Growing Up

88. Childish

89. Understanding

90. Mutual

91. Cruising Along

92. Roses

93. Violets

94. Sugar

95. Having Fun

96. Didn't Mean It

97. What's Worth Fighting For

98. Choosing A Side

99. Its all Over

100. Beautiful Ending

Have fun! I'll be waiting to see what you people come up with. Good Luck ;3

-Ienzos


	2. The Force

**A/N: **Its only fair that if I issue a challenge, I do it myself :P REX. I CHOOSE YOU *Shoot* Sorry...sorry... Anyways, even if a character is chosen another can do it. Well... Here I go!

* * *

><p><strong>Understanding<strong>

The Force. To Rex, it was a far off being. It was "out there somewhere" contro- erm… "guiding" things… whatever that meant. It was something for a few specials. Like

the generals and commanders, or every here and there, a sith. If wasn't for him though. This being because he couldn't use it, see it, "hear it" (however on earth that is

managed), or even touch it. Well… if you got technical, they or it or whatever the foreign entity was, was in all living things, including, weirdly enough, himself. Supposedly

anyway. I mean, he couldn't do any of the mentioned, but the general had assured him it was, in fact, there. Rex sighed, despite technicalities, the Force wasn't going to

be "flowing" through him anytime soon, that was for sure.


	3. Doing Nothing

**A/N: **I did a few of these... I'd have posted them but I didn't have time. With this one I tried to get a clones perspective on the Force... Is it clunky? It seems clunky...

welp... onward I try.

* * *

><p><strong>Breathing<strong>

The Comman- I mean, Ahsoka (First Name Basis was hard to get used to) and himself had done a lot of intriguing things that day. It had started with the padawan calling

him boring which he had (and still ) disagreed with. She had then asked him what ice-cream was, and when he couldn't answer, had whisked him away to try it. Without

his consent, but he'd let it slid. Beyond a bad case of brain freeze, which was apparently a headache received from eating frozen food to fast (he had know it was to tasty

to be true) had gone very well. That is until she'd suggested the impossible.

"Ummm…. Nothing?"

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"We're sitting." Ahsoka laughed.

"I know that, I mean, anything important."

"Breathing."

"Yeah, but most everyone does that. Its… its… a postulate." There were a few moments before Rex shook his head. He didn't get it.

"Why?"

"Because we earned it." That sounded nice.

"What do we do during… nothing?"

"Sitting, thinking, relaxing, living, breathing. Nothing worth mentioning." She nodded, mostly to herself. "Nothing." Doing nothing… wasn't so bad. He wouldn't be having

ice-cream again though.


	4. Jedi Master

**A/N: **Oh crap this is short O.O Sorry... Anyways when I thought 'Jedi Master' I thought Krell... This is what I came up with. I swear... I will ALWAYS. **ALWAYS.** Hate Krell.

* * *

><p><strong>The Rules<strong>

Rex scowled, putting on his helmet as he headed toward the command center.

He'd had _enough_ with the suicide tactics, false charges, and outright threats.

He knew what he was doing, knew the chance, knew it was treason, but it didn't matter anymore.

Jedi Master or not, Krell was going down.


	5. Prank

**A/N: Something I came up with a while ago. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>George<strong>

Fives, Jesse, and Kix were off duty in the mess on the night of Halloween. Technically they were too old to trick or treat (at least according to Coruscant law), so they had found other things that you were supposed to do, and did them. Rex had been with them, along with Ahsoka, that is till trick or treat time came. Ahsoka had wanted to go and Rex had promised to go with her. So, after carving a pumpkin, deeming it fit for jackolanternship, and collectively deciding upon the George, (Jesse and Kix said afterwards it was Fives idea, while Fives pinned the creativity on Jesse), the sat around the helmet looking pumpkin George, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Scare people?" Jesse asked, bouncing yet another tired idea into the air, not that the other two were any better.

"Done it."

"Watch trick or treaters?"

"Ugh… we did that for an hour?"

"Candy?"

"Oh Force! Not another piece!" Fives groaned.

"I told you not to eat that much." Kix mumbled.

"How about carving?"

"Where do you think George came from?"

"Prank?" Three smiles, an agreement

After about an hour, everything was set. At least a gallon of fake blood was in the shower pipes. Unfortunately our three pranksters had forgotten that most people had gotten such things done either that morning or the night before and so had to wait a very long time for anyone to come. By the time the door finally opened they'd gotten distracted and were scared back to their wits by it. Fives peeked around the corner but had already missed seeing who it was. The three men waited to see what happened. There was a sudden scream, several crashes, and the door opened to reveal…

Rex.

They gave one look at him, then at each other, and immediately bolted away before Rex could realize what hit him. Rex looked around partially stunned.

"… the kriff?!"

He did not find the pranksters that night or any other, not that ever happened again!


	6. Coming of Age

**A/N: **I tried to think of what to write for this... first I thought about the painting of armor but I couldn't form a good story, then I thought naming but I was fearful of

a contrary canon, and then I came to this. Hope you guys enjoy and please review if you can...

* * *

><p>4<strong>Thought on Sister<strong>

When Ahsoka had first shown up, he hadn't liked any of it; the idea of a child on the battlefield, working close quarters with a little girl. At first he'd looked and said, _they'll send her home soon._ He had made sure it'd be in one piece. That is, until General Skywalker decided to let her stay. _I'll keep her safe till he changes his mind._ He didn't. He wondered about that. _Sure, the nicknames and quips are cute, and she is a nice kid I'll give her that, but really, is it seriously worth putting her in harms way?_ She made a few mistakes, but she also survived, learned, improved, fought, and managed to be one of a few who could take him by surprise. _She's better than expected but that doesn't always last._ Like any officer above or below, he tried to make sure it would. She grew in many ways. Physically he watched her sprout from a squeaky skinny little mite into a beautiful young Jedi' and he'd kill any other young males who noticed. Mentally and emotionally she went from headstrong to confidant, from bouncy to assertive, innocent to experienced, and it was acknowledged by those around here; and those who didn't were given firm… encouragement from himself. _She'll be okay…_ he sighed, watching her walk away. It was right for her, and he was proud she had become so independent. He couldn't help but think with amusement of "Skyguy", happily about "Snips", and woefully about "Rexster". Of her enthusiasm against their experience. The days of her first command, how she remembered every last brothers' name. Of "Goldie, of the "Malevolence", and Lurmen. The first time he'd feared for her on Naboo when she'd fallen into his arms, unconscious and powerless against the Blue Shadow Virus, and again as she disappeared on Geonosis into the debris of a droid factory. So many memories from one side of the galaxy to the other, all leading to the demeaning betrayal of the council. She paused and he sighed. _You know I'm here._ She turned, her lekku longer than they'd once been. _You've grown... did'ya know that kid?_ She smiled sadly. _You didn't deserve it. Any of it._ She walked to him. He removed his helmet.

"Rex…"

"You're leaving. I knew you would. Don't be sorry.

"Thanks… Rexster." She replied, adding on the old nickname teasingly. Rex turned his head, holding in the sadness at hearing it. _It's the last time I'll hear it._ He forced himself to smile.

"I don't know what Artoo will do without you." She laughed but there was still sadness in her eyes, when she stopped she shook her head.

"I'm more worried about them." He knew who she meant. _She made sure to know them, remembered every name, she even said remembrance. _

There was silence as he couldn't think of what to say.

"Good luck." He felt like a complete idiot. Everything they'd said, everything they'd and that was it?! Before he could retry she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, for everything. It was harder for you and you were so you did so…" She was struggling for words. Rex smiled returning the hold.

"I'd do it over again, just say the word and I would." She shook her head, pulling back smiling.

"Who'd get Skyguy out of trouble." She looked up at him smiling and putting her hands on her hips. "You'll take care of them all."

"I'll do my best." He gave her a teasing half smile and she turned, but he wasn't finished.

"I'll be here, If you ever need me." She nodded.

"See ya… Rex."

"Next time… Ahsoka."

She nodded once more, and walked away.

_Goodbye… vodal'ika._


	7. Broken

**A/N: I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG DX Anyway here's a songfic. Inspiration hit me for this and I just had to write it :) Enjoy! By the way I think this is the **

**longest chapter of done 0w0 YAY XD**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Empty Chair at Empty Tables<strong>

He couldn't believe it.

_There's a grief that can't be spoken._

All his training, felt like a lie. Jedi weren't supposed to be capable of treachery, let alone enacting.

_There's a pain goes on and on._

He sat alone in what had been the mess, surrounded by empty space in a place where once he had been surrounded by brother.

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

But now it was empty. Just like so many of the brand new holes in his heart.

_Now my friends are dead and gone._

They'd talked about so many things here, about the battles, about wins and losses, and eventually about Krell.

_Here they talked of revolution._

It had started with grumbled complaints, but with each new insult, each new injury, each new death, it soured in a way no troopers speech should.

_Here it was they lit the flame._

Finally they had enough, made their move…

_Here they sang about tomorrow_

…And now Rex wondered if they hadn't made a mistake.

_And tomorrow never came._

They'd actually planned for it as they made their move, but it had been thought about, Rex believed, in barracks and right here, before they even made their move.

_From the table in the corner_

_They could see a world reborn_

The resentment growing, morphing, until finally they knew it was time to act.

_And they rose with voices ringing _

_And I can hear them even now!_

He had been seeing and hearing over and over again since it had bloody well happened.

_The very words that they had sung_

Dogma and Tup trying to stop them, Krell taunting him in the airbase, Fives and Jesse about to be _executed._

_Became their last communion_

So many lives lost to blind obedience.

_On this lonely barricade at dawn._

He felt responsible. He'd taken so long to see it. Just going along till the very last minute…

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me_

_That I live and you are gone._

_Why didn't I do anything?_

_There's a grief that can't be spoken._

_There's a pain goes on and on._

When he closed his eyes he could hear them talking, getting food, just being… _normal_.

_Phantom faces at the windows._

He opened his eyes and SAW them.

_Phantom shadows on the floor._

He couldn't banish them.

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

He didn't know if he wanted to.

_Where my friends will meet no more._

It was so senseless.

_Oh my friends, my friends! Don't ask me…_

_Why? Why?_

_What your sacrifice was for_

He realized his hand had gone to his face and wondered why, then realized his cheeks were wet, his glove was soaked.

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

He slumped, giving in. For the first time in his life just giving in.

_Where my friends will sing no more_


End file.
